


Fantasy

by dracoluv



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fourway, Incorporation of my Favorite OMC as Stolen from my Best Friend in the World, M/M, Switching, partner swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: This story is the incorporation of my best friend's OMC into one of his favorite universes. (Hope you like your Christmas present (Part 1 of ?) babe <3 ily)





	1. Chapter One: First Appearance Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryWrighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryWrighter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unmasked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331585) by [dracoluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv), [LegendaryWrighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryWrighter/pseuds/LegendaryWrighter). 



> Merry Christmas

Perhaps it shouldn’t have surprising. After all, both had always been unapproachable except for to one another. They had the same dark humor. Same obsession with Mythomagic…

Still, everyone turned heads the first time that Nico DiAngelo sat at the end of the Athena table… right across from Joseph Duskgem. Neither of them spoke much except for quiet mutterings too quiet for even Joseph’s siblings to decipher. It wasn’t too disturbing until, suddenly, Nico DiAngelo burst into laughter right in front of everyone. When he finally calmed, everyone was staring and his face flushed red. With a soft mutter, Joseph and Nico stood and hurried away from the tables.

Jason turned to Percy with a raised brow, “Should we follow? This is...interesting, isn’t it?”

“Nah,” Percy said, stabbing another bite of waffle with his fork, “Let Nico have his fun. You know how he rants about Joseph. He’s been obsessed since he first saw him.” Percy shoved the bite into his mouth and looked up at Jason, who tilted his head.

“I think it’s the eyes. They’re such a peculiar brown,” Jason drawled.

Percy swallowed hard, “Amber. Nico always calls them amber.”

Jason nodded, lost in thought, “Maybe he likes the glasses… Should I get ones like that?”

 

“What, trying to attract Nico, now?” Percy teased, kicking the blond beneath the table, “Am I not enough for you?”

“You’re plenty,” Jason responded quickly, “I just thought you’d miss our Friday nights?” 

Percy blushed, “There’s no reason Joseph couldn’t join us as well.”

 

“Hmm…” Jason smiled subtly, “Now that’s an idea. Think Nico’s bedded him yet?”

Percy shook his head, “I think they would have done more than just sit together if he had. He’s probably preparing to right now.” 

“True, he likes using his embarassment to win over guys,” Jason chuckled.

Percy just chuckled and went back to eating, letting his mind wander to what Nico and Joseph might be doing right now.

In all honesty, they weren’t far off. Joseph was currently sitting on Nico’s bed with him discussing the book he was reading in an effort to distract Nico from his previous embarrassment.

“Joseph?” Nico interrupted during a short pause.

Joseph upturned a brow and looked to Nico to continue.

“Well.. I was just wondering… Sorry, I’m just going to be straightforward. Do you like me?” Nico asked, hesitation not evident in his voice.

“Of course I do,” Joseph answered automatically.

Nico searched his face, “Enough to kiss me?”

Joseph allowed his lip to twitch only minisculely, “Of course.”

 

“Like...now?” Nico asked, but before the words were fully out of his mouth, Joseph’s soft lips were pressed to his own. They moved together with the type of synchronicity usually saved for lips that have met before. It was new, but familiar, and soon both boys were pulling away, panting onto one another’s lips.

Nico grinned, “That was so much better than I anticipated.”

 

“Agreed,” Joseph smiled softly, “Shall we try again?”

Nico answered by pressing his lips to Joseph’s again and before he knew it, they had both fallen over one another. Clothes disappeared, and, just over an hour later, Nico and Joseph were curled together underneath Nico’s comforter, catching their breath.

“Joseph?” Nico near-whispered.

“Yes?” Joseph asked, arms snaking around the smaller’s waist from behind.

Nico closed his eyes as he spoke, “Can we...be together, now?”

“Of course,” Joseph smiled, kissing behind Nico’s ear softly, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	2. Chapter 2: Their First Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you!

“Joseph,” Nico called, walking away from the sword-fighting arena.

He looked up from his book, setting a bookmark inside and standing. 

Nico smiled slightly and took his boyfriend’s hand, not stopping as he continued at a fast stride to Zeus’s cabin.

“Nico, where are you taking me?” he asked, book clutched to his side, easily keeping up with Nico due to his much longer legs.

The shorter only smiled wickedly to himself, “Oh, just to something I’ve always fantasized about.”

“And what do your fantasies have to do with the Zeus cabin?”

Nico chuckled, “Just wait and see. You’ll love it.”

 

Joseph raised a brow but stopped talking as he was led into the large cabin. It was dimly lit, soft and slow music playing from somewhere. Nico pulled him past a terrifying statue to a door into a private room. Inside, Jason and Percy were laying, completely naked, on a large bed. Neither of them seemed to notice the new arrivals however, as they seemed to be in a contest of who could take more of the other’s cock into their mouths.

Nico looked up to his boyfriend expectantly, moving close enough for his erection to ghost over Joseph’s thigh.

“What do you think?” Nico asked softly, a hand already wandering up and down Joseph’s chest.

The taller simply took Nico’s hand, moving it down to his own clothed erection, “Need I say more?”

Nico grinned, stroking his boyfriend through his pants. “Shall we join?”

“Yes, we absolutely should,” Joseph breathed, already setting down his book and beginning to undress. 

Nico chuckled and joined his boyfriend in undressing.

“Jason, Percy,” Nico called, “Mind some extra mouths?”

The other two slow broke apart, both seeming somewhat disappointed to be moving from their position until they got a full look at Nico and Joseph, both naked and erect waiting for them.

“Gods you both are gorgeous. Come here, I want to kiss Joseph,” Jason grinned, holding out a hand for the taller boy. 

Nico hurried over to Percy, climbing onto his lap immediately. Joseph was bit shyer in his approach, simply sitting beside Jason. He found himself pulled into a heated kiss, Jason’s firm grip holding his waist and taking his breath away.

It wasn’t long until both couples were laying on the bed, making out furiously. Nico broke from Percy to grab the lube, making the son of Poseidon coat his fingers before handing the lube to Joseph, who blushed and let Jason coat his fingers.

Percy stayed below Nico, pressing his fingers into the smaller boy and stretching him as they moaned and kissed. Jason, on the other hand, had Joseph lie on his back, carefully and slowly pushing one finger at a time into his new lover.

Joseph was arching his back and moaning, moving his hips towards Jason’s fingers eagerly. He reached up and pulled Jason down to kiss him. It wasn’t long until both Joseph and Nico were moaning for more.

Nico lifted his hips so he could slowly lower himself onto Percy’s erection, moaning as it slid all the way into him. Percy moaned as well, looking over to Jason as Nico began to bounce up and down on his lap.

Jason moaned and thrusted slowly into Joseph while Nico moved down on Percy. He tried to thrust in time with Nico’s movements, watching Percy with a loud moan. Both couples were moving desperately with one another and the moaning in the cabin began to raise to louder volumes.

Nico leaned down and over, bringing his lips to Joseph’s as Percy began thrusting up into Nico. Joseph moaned and opened his mouth to kiss Nico deeply, moving with each of Jason’s thrusts. It wasn’t long until he was calling out and cumming all over himself in time with Nico. Percy and Jason were quick to follow, and soon all four were panting and lying down together in Jason’s large bed.

“Best fantasy ever,” Joseph whispered to Nico, breathing hard still.


End file.
